


Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover

by Shadowsweb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsweb/pseuds/Shadowsweb
Summary: Slytherins have been getting a bad rep for years. It doesn't help that the house is full of purebloods with an attitude so high they can't look down, and that the darkest wizard in Britain was a member of said house. Maybe it's time that someone changed that outlook. But what kind of Slytherin would our protagonist be without an agenda of their own. This story starts at the end of feast celebration at the end of book 2
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Running into an Old Friend

What a year this second one had been. When the Chamber of Secrets opened, it threw the whole school into a frenzy as a basilisk was able to attack some of the half-bloods and muggle-born wizards without being seen. This had put Joshua behind on some of his homework while he kept an eye on some of his fellow Slytherins throughout the year to see who had been crazy enough to release a mythical snake within the school. And, while finals had been cancelled, the same could not be said for any final assignments handed out by the professors. Lost in this train of thought after dropping off said final paper for transfiguration in Professor McGonagall’s office, Joshua was almost back to the Slytherin dorms down in the dungeon when he was thrown to the ground. Shaken and shocked out of his own thoughts he watched from the floor as a girl slightly shorter than him with shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and dressed in silver and green, rush past him and head towards the courtyard.

“Parkinson?” he called out slightly confused by her presence, but a little too late as he saw the giant entrance doors close behind her. Dusting himself off while getting up from the floor, Joshua heaved a sigh and decided to follow her outside as he hadn’t seen his fellow Slytherin pay so little attention to her surrounds in these past two years. While he still had packing that needed to be done before the end of year feast, that wasn’t for at least another of hour still, besides it was more important to check up on an old friend wasn’t it? 

Not seeing Parkinson right away, Joshua had to search the sparse, yet massive courtyard for a good ten minutes before finding her sitting and hunched crying into her knees in the vestibule attached on the right side facing the Haunted Woods. 

“So, I see our resident cold-hearted Slytherin actually has a softer side,” the young boy called out, eliciting the small bundle to jump in her spot and a small chuckle from Joshua.

“Very funny you git. What do you want Topaz? We haven’t had a proper conversation since we started at Hogwarts last year,” Parkinson responded when she heard the boy across from her laugh at her jumpiness as she was sure nobody had followed her abrupt departure from the Slytherin common room before she had hurried in the courtyard.

“I wanted to see how you came out in our little collision in the hallway, but I now see that something else must have been keeping your attention from paying attention to your surroundings as you didn’t look back after knocking me over,” Joshua replied with a hint of concern replacing the joking tone that he had started the conversation with.

“Well, I’m sorry mister can’t take a hit. Besides I thought you were just another pesky Gryffindor lingering where they shouldn’t,” Parkinson replied with venom in her voice and snapped her mouth shut, “Look, I don’t want to talk about it, especially with a relative of White’s. So please, just leave me alone,” she continued with more tears visibly forming in her eyes, “Besides, don’t you still need to pack before dinner tonight?”

“I can deal with that later, but if I’m not wanted, I’ll see you in the common room later Parkinson.” Before he could stride past her a light tug on his school robes and the tiniest voice breaking the tension forcing him to stop. Looking down at the sight of Pansy looking up at him with tears streaking down both cheeks along with a slight quiver in her voice,

“P-p-please stay,”

“I thought you didn’t want any company while you wallowed by yourself,”

“Look, I’m terrible at asking others for help. You don’t need to say anything, but please…just sit with me for a little while.”

Lifting her hand off the hem of his robes Joshua sat down across from Parkinson with his back turned towards her, “If you want me here, we’ll sit back-to-back, can’t have our resident ice queen seen crying into someone’s chest now can we,” not showing Parkinson the smile that had lightly crept on to his face as he lightly teased her.

“Fine.” was the only reply that Pansy bothered to give as she repositioned herself to lean against the slightly broader back of the Slytherin boy. It was several minutes of awkward silence before Pansy started to recount the events that had transpired between her and Joshua’s older cousin, Corvo White. The year at started out the same as first, Pansy inserting herself back into her place in Malfoy’s group alongside the other girls. While others in their year were afraid of Draco, they knew that Corvo had taken the leadership of that group from him after his little fainting stunt back in first year during Halloween. This had made even a few of the Slytherins wary of the group, as they had heard some of the rumours surrounding his family. Hoping that it was a one-time thing, the new school year had started fine. That lasted until the basilisk attacks on the students, coupled with Potter’s new found ability with parseltongue, led the fourth year boy to becoming extremely watchful of the other Slytherins in an attempt to figure out who this heir to Slytherin could be, saying that it would add more power and influence into the group. 

This would go on for months, though the vigor of the search would die down without any new information. However, with each new victim White’s search for the heir would not only get more intense but aggressive as well, resulting in a couple of detentions from the fourth year. When Professor Dumbledore announced near the middle of the summer term that the basilisk would no longer be problem, the amount of people that turned on the group had been shocking to say the least. Because of the constant probing and spying of fellow Slytherins made their little pompous group from being coveted and feared to being tolerated. Not wanting to lose his status within the house, Draco had tried to distance himself from Corvo and had only really tried to protect Daphne, which left Pansy to take the large majority of his threats to both her personal and family’s wellbeing.

It was several minutes of silence when the story ended before Joshua decided to respond, “I’m sure not having me, his only family at school, not immediately run to his aid fueled his rage all the more.” Which I might pay for later, Topaz thought to himself.

People in Slytherin had noticed that the two cousins spent very little time together which had been the source of the rumours of their barely tolerable relationship. And when the younger cousin did not rally behind the older one, the other housemates started to suspect that their relationship was even more strained than previously hinted at. What few people outside of the family was that since Cathy’s, Joshua’s blood aunt, married into the White family, she and her husband had been attempting to isolate the Topaz family from some of the other pureblood families in England and had made no efforts to keep it a secret to their relatives. These efforts finally bared fruit right before Joshua started at Hogwarts when both Draco and Pansy, his two best friends growing up, started to exclusively hangout with Corvo and could barely spare a quick hello for their old friend. This had broken the poor boy’s heart. Not wanting to grieve over it or to think about the why, Joshua had put all his energy into Quidditch and had made the little league team two years in a row. 

Feeling the awkwardness grow between the two of them, Joshua started to get up from his spot behind Pansy when he heard a familiar voice calling out for the Slytherin from the other end of the courtyard. Looking in the direction of that it was coming from, he saw Draco slowly making his way towards them. “I should get going, don’t want to overstay my welcome.” Turning his back towards Malfoy, Joshua started to walk away but only managed to get a few steps away when he came rushing up to them.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you Pansy, what the bloody hell are you doing here?” said the blonde-haired boy. 

“Oh, so now you care,” replied Pansy who was clearly trying to hide the tears that had been running down her face, “And yet you didn’t give a damn when White threatening to make school a living nightmare next year. What kind of friend leaves them to fend for themselves? What do you think Topaz?” 

Joshua didn’t need to see Pansy to know that she had stood-up and had been getting progressively angrier at the young Malfoy, and had just almost darted off when she had called him out in front of their housemate. 

“Bloody hell,” was all he managed to say before Draco turned his attention to the figure behind the young Slytherin girl. 

“What the hell are you doing here Topaz?” calls Draco with a little bit of heat and accusation in his voice as he locks eyes with Topaz as the boy turns around to face the other two Slytherins.

“Just passing through Malfoy, so don’t get in my way,” came the reply as Joshua attempted to push past the other boy

“Not until you answer my question, mate,”

“What right do you have to be calling me mate?! We haven’t spoken for the better part of two years, and now you want to question me what I’m doing here!? Screw you Malfoy.”

“It’s just a simple question Joshua” Draco meekly replied. While the comment was laced with a little bit of hurt that his old friend had started yelling at him, it went unnoticed by the other two

“One that I don’t have to answer, and remember it’s Topaz. You lost the right to call me ‘Joshua’ when you ditched me for Corvo. Now if you’ll excuse me, I still need to pack for the train ride back tomorrow.” Pushing past a shocked Draco and a still slightly furious Pansy, Joshua stormed back to the Slytherin dorms.

“And it’s not like I much of a choice,” came the soft reply. As Joshua disappeared back into the castle, Draco turned back to face Pansy and was greeted by a slap to the face, “What was that f-”

“What the hell was that for Draco!? All he did was sit down with me for-” casting a quick tempus charm, “for the past hour and listen to me rant about how shit things have been, which I can say is more time or thought than what you’ve realistically put in over the past two years, unless it was to save your scrawny little ass. But instead of being civil like a normal person, you just _**had**_ to get all accusatory on him, like he’s the one who abandoned us.” With an exacerbated sigh Pansy slid back down onto the floor and unconsciously started playing with her chestnut-coloured hair. “Do you miss him Draco?”

“Every day Pans. It hurts to see him this closed off. He was never this way when it was just the four of us, me, you, him, and Daphne.” 

“I’m thinking of trying to talk with him properly on the ride home.”

“If anyone has a shot at that, it’s you.”

What’s that supposed to mean Draco?”

“Please, we all knew that when it came to you girls, he was always partial to you,”

“No, he wasn’t. He treated me the same way he treated Daph,”

“That may be so, and yet he never picked up her hoppy of painting,”

“He did not start riding because of me…did he?”

“It was never an interest he expressed when the four of us talked together, and yet I distinctly remember bringing up the subject a couple of times with your name close behind when it was just the two of us.”

Pansy dug her face between her knees in hopes of hiding the blush that was starting to appear on her cheeks. This was the first time she was hearing about this. While Draco was right about Topaz never bringing up any interest in riding to their little group, she had overheard a couple of times their fathers talking about the subject and Mr. Topaz voicing his intrigue at his son’s sudden interest in learning how to ride, but thought nothing of it as the person in question never brought up the topic himself.

“…Pans”

Snapping back to reality at the sound of her name, Pansy turned her attention back to the blonde boy beside her, “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said, ‘we should head to the Great Hall for the feast, now, right Pans?’ Guess you didn’t hear me.”

“Only the last bit. And yes, you’re right. Besides I’m starting to feel a bit hungry.”

“You think Joshua will be there?” Draco asked as he reached down to help Pansy stand up. 

Using his hand to pull herself up, “After that last display of affection between the two of you, I’m going to say it’s a bit of a long shot.”


	2. What to do?

By the time that Joshua got back to the Slytherin Common room, everyone had already left for the Great Hall for the end of year feast, which he was quite thankful for as he probably would have snapped someone’s head off if they had tried to approach him, though as he hadn’t made a real effort to make friends within his year, at least publicly. He had quietly gotten to know his dormmates whenever it was just the four of them which was usually in the shared dorm. Robert Conners, who had the four-poster in front of his, was a lanky and heavily tanned boy. Like all Slytherins he was a pureblood and like Topaz himself, Conners had a taste for some of the muggle aspects of life. Though in Conners' case it was because he’s grandparents from his dad’s side were muggles themselves, which was information that he did not share with a lot of people. Then there was Jordan Williams, who had the four-poster directly across from Topaz. His love for potions was evident from the first class they had with their head of house. While Topaz was able to achieve O’s in the class after a few months, Williams had been at the top of the class from the very start, with only Draco and Granger providing any kind of competition for him. The last member of their group was Brandon Salvatore, who occupied the bed below Williams. Salvatore was a music junkie. If he wasn’t in class or doing homework, he would be looking for another band that he could get into. Last summer, Topaz had accidently made the mistake of introducing him to U2, a popular muggle band, and found out at the beginning of the year that he had been listening non-stop to every album that they had released. Marching up to his shared dorm room he started to pack his truck with his school books and robes that he wouldn’t need for the rest of the year.

As Topaz was packing his things, his mind kept drifting back to that hour he had been able to spend with Parkinson, and the way she had tried to keep herself together as she told him her story. It had broken his heart to hear how Corvo had mentally abused her to vent out his frustration and anger. She had been lucky, as Joshua knew that his older cousin would occasionally beat people, and while Joshua hadn’t seen any visible bruising, considering her robes could have easily covered them up, he had wanted to hug her to try and comfort her knowing full well what it is like to be on the other end of his rampages, physical and mental alike. However, that was a line he had lacked the courage to cross. Maybe he would attempt something of the sort when they were back on friendly terms. The thought to pick a fight with Corvo had crossed his mind briefly, however, Joshua at the moment stood at 5’4’’ while his cousin towered over him at 5’10,’’ and that wasn’t even taking into consideration that he was 180 lbs of muscle compared to Topaz who barely hit the 110-mark when soaking wet. 

While making sure he had a set of clothes for tomorrow, Joshua’s thoughts had turned to when Malfoy decided to make an untimely appearance. He had hoped to sneak away before the blond-haired Slytherin took note of him, but that was quickly dashed when Parkinson had called him out. And any chance of a civil conversation followed close behind when Draco decided to blow up in his face. Draco had used his father’s tone of superiority, which the young Malfoy had used towards numerous year mates, though mostly towards the trio of Gryffindor’s, Granger, Potter, and Weasley, and hearing that some tone directed to him, a childhood friend, had snapped his patience. With the clothes sitting on top of his chest reading for tomorrow, Joshua picked up the book he had left out of his trunk before sitting up his four-poster bed and turned to the page he had left bookmarked.  
Pansy & OMC

Down in the Great Hall, Draco was attempting to make some semblance of a conversation with his fellow Slytherins, which was going as well as either Crabbe or Goyle being able to brew a successful potion without someone's help. While this was going on, Pansy was poking at a plate half-filled, and while the foods layered on the plate were some of her favourites, the appetite that she thought she had earlier just wasn’t there as she had been preoccupied with other matters since the closing ceremony. She had been angry at Draco for being such an ass towards Topaz, though with how much time he had been spending between Mr. Malfoy and White recently, the change in attitude shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. And yet the slap he had received had brought him back around to the caring boy that they knew growing up. However, Draco wasn’t what was keeping her occupied during the end-of-year feast. Her time with Topaz, though it had surprised her, had been overall rather pleasant. The problem now was, how should she approach him? She could try to approach him by herself prior to boarding the train back to London. Maybe she could ask help from someone, the question was who? Draco was off the list, as those two would probably continue the headbutting from today. As Pansy was thinking to herself, she was forced to lurch backwards, almost falling out of her seat as a hand came flying into her face.

“Earth to Pans. Everything okay over there?” 

Looking up, Pansy saw her best friend, Daphne Greengrass, waving a hand at the spot where she had pulled her face back from. “Was that really necessary?”

“Of course, it was. You were so engrossed in your own little world that I figured an extra little shock was needed. So, what has you looking so serious? You didn’t even say hi when you sat down, not to mention that you’ve barely touched your food.”

Leaning towards Daphne, Pansy, in a whisper not wanting to be overheard, she replayed the events of the past hour to her best friend, but decides to leave out the part about Malfoy mentioning his theory about Topaz being partial to her over Daphne. “I’m just not sure how I should approach him, the where maybe. What do you say, wanna help me out?”

While listening to her best friend’s story, she felt that she had skipped over a detail here and there, but decided not to press the issue, as she was interested to hear where Pansy planned to approach the lost member of their little group. “So, where were you thinking Pans?

“I was thinking that I would approach him while we were getting ready to board the train back to London, or after everyone has settled into a compartment for the ride.”

“Not a bad idea, but instead of tomorrow morning, why not tonight?”

“And, how exactly would we get him out of the boy’s dormitories?”

“Easy. See that little bundle of black curdled up on Professor McGonagall’s lap?” Daphne said while pointing towards the staff table, “I’m pretty sure that its Topaz’s cat Cleopatra.”

“What makes you say that?”

“One, said owner is not here, and two, everyone knows that McGonagall has had a little soft spot for the cat since last year, when Cleopatra was still a kitten.

Looking up at the staff table, Pansy noticed that there was a little black ball curled up on the Professor’s lap and occasionally lifting its head to retrieve whatever piece of food was being offered. “How did I not notice that?”

“Pretty easily Pans. You weren’t paying a whole lot of attention to anything when you walked into dinner.”

“So, how does Cleopatra being in the Great Hall work to our advantage then?” came Pansy’s, ignoring the latest comment from Daphne.

“Easy. We go up to the staff table, ask the professor if we can take the cat back to Topaz, then we get Conners,” pointing down the table towards the heavily tanned brunette, “to call him out for us when he goes into their dorm tonight, and bam, you get to talk to him.”

“What makes you think that will work?” Pansy retorted, a hint of scepticism in her voice.

“Mm… call it a gut feeling. Besides if this doesn’t work, you can always try your plan tomorrow. So really, where’s the harm in trying?”

Not seeing a flaw in her friend’s logic, Pansy just sighs and nods in agreement, “Just let me eat something first. Digging into her plate, Pansy takes a good twenty minutes to eat roughly half of what she took. Polishing off her glass of pumpkin juice as she stands up, Pansy notices that the boys from Topaz’s dorm are packing up separate to go napkins and filling them with various foods, “Why do you think they’re packing three of those?” she asks Daphne in a whisper.

“Maybe it’s for Topaz? Though three full napkins seem a bit much,” replies the blonde as she looks back as the two of them approach the staff table. “Um, Professor McGonagall?”

Looking up, McGonagall looks down at the two young Slytherins that have approached, “What can I do for you dears?”

“Um, we were wondering if we could take Cleopatra back to Topaz. I’m sure he is wondering where she is about now.”

Looking down at the black cat curled in her lap, McGonagall gives the feline one more scratch behind the ear before giving the girls an answer, “I don’t see why not. Just be cautious, Cleo is extremely picky about who is allowed to carry her.” Picking the cat off her lap, she gently hands over the black furry bundle to Daphne. “Also, can you tell Topaz for me that he handed in a wonderful essay on Transfiguration.”

“Thank you, and of course Professor,” replied both girls at once as Daphne takes Cleopatra from her and cradles the black cat in her arms. Lifting her head from the nook in Daphne’s arms, Cleopatra looks at both girls before yawning and jumping over to curl around Pansy’s neck. Looking affronted by the cat’s decision, Daphne turns on her heels, and calls to Pansy behind her, “Come on. Let’s go find Conners before he reaches the dungeon with the others.”

Stifling a laugh, Pansy followed close behind, while reaching up to scratch Cleopatra behind the ear as the cat rubs her face against Pansy’s.


	3. Rekindling of an Old Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being called down to the common room by Pansy, Joshua goes down to see what his old childhood friend could want the night before the train ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. Had hit a little writer's block and just needed a little distance to think about the plot and the possible direction I want to take this piece.

Hearing the door to the dorm room open, Joshua looks up from his book and watches as Conners, Salvatore, and Williams all walked into the room and each toss a small napkin wrapped package at him.

“Thanks for the food guys. Did Gryffindor win the house cup again?”

“Not a problem, and yeah they did. Not that you really cared in the first place,” replied Conners as he flopped onto his bed, “You reading ‘The Godfather,’ again? What is this, your third read through?”

“Fourth, but you were close RC,” Joshua replies as he unties the three bundles to see what his friends brought him.

“Will you stop calling me that, you know I hate being called by my initials.”

“And ruin the dynamic of our little group, I’m good thanks.” The other two boys chuckle at the two of them as Topaz bites into one of the butter tarts that they packed for him before using tempus to check the time and noticing that it was roughly 8:15pm. “On another topic, have any of you seen Cleo? She usually beats us to the room.”

“Yeah, she’s with the Ice Queen and Greengrass down in the common room,” the answer coming from Conners as he flips over to his side so that he can look at the rest of the group, “which reminds me, the two of them want to see you for some reason. Any idea why?”

“Maybe, though I wouldn’t count on it.” Getting up from the bed and dusting the crumbs off of his robes, Joshua heads through the door and up into the common room. With the common room fairly empty it was easy enough for the Slytherin to find the girls near the hearth. Striding over and occupying the armchair in front of the two, Topaz takes in the two girls before addressing them, “Conners told me you wanted to see me.” 

“Nope, just Pansy. I’m here to make sure you showed up,” Daphne says as she gets up from the love seat beside Pansy and gives her a quick hug, “You got this girl. Be the tough ice queen everyone thinks you are,” she whispers before releasing her best friend. “It was good to see you again Topaz, don’t be a stranger.” She calls back as she heads to her dorm room. 

“Good to see you as well Greengrass,” the young man calls out before turning his attention back to Pansy, who was looking down at Cleopatra while scratching behind the cat’s right ear. Both of them sat in the silence that arrived when Greengrass left, not sure what to say to each other. Looking up at both of them, Cleo stretches on Pansy’s lap and giving her hand a quick lick before jumping onto the back of Joshua’s chair, where she gives an affectionate face rub and a quiet meow before curling up into his lap. “I know, my precious. It’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry To-”

“I miss you Par-” 

Both stopping mid-sentence, the two Slytherins looking up at each other surprised that they had started to speak at the same time. The silence was broken when both of them broke out laughing. It was a couple of minutes before the laughter died down. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Topaz looked back at the girl across from him, “You go first Parkinson.”

Taking in a deep breath to help calm herself from the laughing fit, Pansy looks at Topaz, “I’m sorry for the for the cold shoulder treatment over the past two years and I can’t apologize enough for my lack of friendliness towards you. I don’t know how hard these past two years have been for you, but it was painful for me to watch you spend our first two years here alone. I want to change that going forward, I want to be friends again, but I understand if you don’t feel that way.”

Topaz listened intently to every word that Parkinson said as she apologized, and was glad that she wanted to be friends again. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed her company until he had sat down with her out in the courtyard, and again just now. “Of course, I want to be friends again. I’ve missed having you and Daphne around. Besides I need to apologize as well. Losing all three of you at the same time was a real shock and was definitely a factor for treating the three of you the same way, along with me withdrawing away from a good portion of our house.”

While she was delighted that Topaz wanted to be friends again, Pansy felt a pang of regret they had been the cause of his isolation from the rest of the first-year Slytherins, and yet she had noticed a change in his demeanor right before Christmas break, though she hadn’t been able to piece together what had been the cause in the sudden change in demeanor. While she didn’t hear him mention Malfoy, Pansy was curious about how Topaz felt about the other boy and decided to gently approach the subject, “What about Draco?”

“On the contrary to what you saw this evening, I do miss the blonde git, he was my best friend before we started at Hogwarts, though I’m not sure I can say the same thing about him. And don’t try to convince me to go and make nice to him. I tried on multiple occasions to privately talk with him, so if he wants to be friends again then he can swallow his pride along with the fear he has for his father to come and talk with me.”

Hearing the conviction in his voice, Pansy knew that it would not be a good idea to try and convince Joshua to approach Malfoy as it might jeopardize their returning friendship. Instead, she promised herself to approach Draco on the matter, as she knew that he also regretted the decision he was forced to make. The only problem was that both boys could be stubborn as hippogriffs. As neither one of them wanted to dwell on the subject, the two of them moved on to talk about other topics, ranging from favourite teachers to what electives they had registered for next year. Both of them found History of Magic to be extremely boring and neither of them were looking forward to the class next year. Both were planning to at least take Study of Ancient Runes as one of their electives, and while Pansy had almost instantly signed up for Care of Magical Creatures though she was a bit worried about who would be taking on the post after the retirement of Professor Kettleburn. Joshua on the other hand had taken more time about deciding on what his second elective was going to be. Divination was off of the table. Both had heard tales of what the class entailed and the personality of Professor Trelawney who taught the class, and knew that the class wouldn’t be for them. Which just left Joshua picking between arithmancy and muggle studies. At the end of the day, he had chosen to go with arithmancy, which he would be taking with at Conners, as the others for some reason had refused to disclose what electives they were taking. Letting out a yawn, Pansy cast a quick tempus spell and saw that it was already 10:30pm. “I’m going to head to bed, it’s been an exhausting day and we have a long train ride ahead of us tomorrow. See you on the train?”

“I’ll leave a seat open for you, though there isn’t usually a lot of competition for my company so it won’t be hard.” While getting up from his chair, Cleo jumps onto his shoulders and wraps herself around his neck and starts to sleepily nuzzle his face. Walking over to Pansy he quickly gave her a quick hug before turning back towards the boy’s dormitories, “Sleep well Parkinson.”

Pansy watched as Topaz walked through the door that would lead him back to his quarters, “Please, go back to calling me Pansy,” she whispered as the door closed shut. Finally, getting up herself she went back to her dorm room that she shared with Daphne and two other girls. Upon entering the room, she was immediately wrapped into a hug by the blonde girl, who after a quick squeeze launched herself out to arm’s length with a big smile on her face.

“So, how was the talk?! What did you talk about? Was he happy do see you? How are you feeling? You were out there a lot longer than I thought you’d be!” Laughing at the excitement that was coming from Daphne, Pansy walked over to her own bed and gestured for Daph to do the same. The two talked late into the night and only headed to bed after the other two girls in the dorm room glared at them as their whispered conversation had been constantly getting louder as time passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first of hopefully many chapters to come. For now I will be posting chapters when I have time. If people enjoy the story and want a more frequent update, I will try and post chapters on a more regular basis, but for now this will be treated as a hoppy project and will receive slower updates. Probably every couple of weeks at the minimum. Tags will be added and changed as the story develops.


End file.
